Death Magic
Death Magic (死の魔法 Shi no Mahō) is a Black Art utilized by Zeref and various other mages. DescriptionEdit Zeref has the ability to cause any living thing around him to die when he uses Magic. The name of said Magic is unknown. This Magic seems to burst at random times but he can tell when it is going to happen, so this gives people a chance to escape. Certain things can protect people from the wizard's blast such as Natsu's scarf saving himself, Evergreen, and Elfman. Zeref later reveals that his body is cursed by this Magic, as when he understands the weight of a human life, his body will at random times bring death to his surroundings. When Zeref doesn't care about lives, he is fully able to control his Death Magic. SpellsEdit Basic SpellsEdit Zeref's SpellsEdit *'Death Wave': A spell in which the caster release a wave of Death Magic that takes the life of victims standing by. However, there is a limit to the area which this affects. Natsu Dragneel was able to escape this spell due to having Igneel's scarf on, but it turned black instead. This spell also seems to knock out anyone that is close to the area of effect of this spell. *'Death Orb': User creates a black orb in his hand which, when thrown, destroys everything in its path. *'Death Pillar': User swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, the user is surrounded by a dark aura. This spell creates an extremely large vertical explosion which can seemingly strike a single target out of others nearby. It was used by Zeref to kill Hades. Advanced SpellsEdit *'Ultimate Death Sentence' (究極死句 Kyūkyoku Shiku) **'Ultimate Death Sentence: Death Storm' (究極死句:死風波 Kyūkyoku Shiku: Shifūha) is one of Dante's most powerful techniques in terms of the area-of-effect it has and the destruction it causes. By channeling his own magical power into the air, he causes the very clouds to be infected with his Death Magic, growing and enlarging as Death takes over them. Finally once this has been completed, hundreds upon hundreds of tennis ball size orbs of Death which have a small gravitational effect to them. This gravitational effect allows them to absorb everything within a metre's radius of it, thus destroying the object and enlarging the orb itself. By the time every orb has reached the ground the entire area would have been wiped out, along witht the enemy. However, the magical power needed for this spell is immense, and he can only use this spell once in a month. **'Ultimate Death Sentence: Royal Guillotine' (究極死句:王立断頭台 Kyūkyoku Shiku: Ōritsu Dantōdai) Sweeping his hands horizontally in the air, a dozen guillotine blades created out of Death Energy are formed. These bars feed on Dante's magical energy, growing and growing until they are over 5 metres long and wide. He surrounds the target with these bars as each bar, at Dante's command moves to horizontally cleave through the target. Due to it's immense cutting power combined with it's 'Death effect', it creates a very potent offensive weapon. It's most deadly aspect is that it can be used for a variety of effects, including combining all the twelve blades into a single, immense guillotine-like blade, which can be used to cleave through anything and everything in it's path. It can also be used as a potent defence, surrounding Dante himself in order to protect from direct attacks made out of magical or physical energy, disintegrating them both. **'Ultimate Death Sentence: Death ('究極死句:王立断頭台 Kyūkyoku Shiku: ''Shi'') Dante puts his hands together, charging his magicial energy together, forming a gigantic beam in his hand. He can cause this beam to shatter into thousands of other beams, or completely fire the entire thing, causing a island, 10x the size of Tenrou to explode, also leaving other islands nearby to rumble. This is a last resort spell, because it leaves Dante extremely tried afterwards. Modified VersionEditEdit After Zeref's time, the Death Magic suddenly grew weaker, becoming unstable over time. Due to that, the spells from this magic cannot kill, but can inflict extremely harmful pain on the target and even cast a powerful illusion as if it was real. The only user of this version is ???. Category:Magic